new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Dowhon
The house of Dowhon, located in the northern part of the clan lands of the Hons. It is much like Ecla in a highland area, where the soil isn't too fertile, but there is enough wildlife and other resources for the Hons of Dowhon to thrive. While being as fierce in battle and not that much different from the other Hons, the people of Dowhon have been more focused on themselves than the other houses and Hons. This has likely to do with the fact that they have held various conflicts with the likes of the samurai of old of the Iron country and people of the Hotspring province. The unique feature of Dowhon that separates it from the other Hons is that they tattoo their leaders, from mere hirdmen to the jarl of the house. For a long time it was considered to inspire dread and fear into the enemy of the House of Dowhon, but the tradition has been to mark out who is what. Complicated for an outsider, the markings and tattoos reveal the person's occupation and some feats that they accomplished in life. The house of Dowhon has been ruled over for generations by the lineage of Tryggve. The current jarl of Dowhon is Ulf Hon of Tryggve, who came to power after his uncle died in the Great War. When coming to power Ulf consolidated his power and managed to assemble an armed force to aid the battle at Magnhild where he won more renown by battering down many enemies while leading his own troops into the thick of battle. There are some rumours that the descendants of the Tryggve lineage can turn into large bears or gain a fit of rage that allow them more strength to fight their foes. Lineages A few of the most important lineages in the House of Magnhild: Tryggve Lineage ''-(Means "Trustworthy".)-'' The lineage of Tryggve is considered one of the oldest known lineages in the Hon clan. Its origin is shrouded in more mysteries and shadows than many other ancient lineages of the Hon clan. It is said that it predates the Chonobi migration and following invasion. Furthermore, it is believed and assumed that the members of the Tryggve lineage possess old and dark knowledge on how to gain strength and constitution in battle and some even turning into bears, wreaking havoc and death among their enemies. What they are also known for is their fierce loyalty towards their own traditions that seem to differ slightly from the rest of the Hon clan. They might not consider themselves different from other Hons but do carry a certain pride in their own traditions. One of them is the various tattoos that they apply to their people. Tattoos that seem ominous, intimidating and speaking of dark secrets, reinforcing the dreadful image that the Downhon have with many others. But they are there to present various achievements, occupations and offices once held by the person and other messages. For many, the tattoos are a source of pride and often shown in public. * Ulfr Hon Current Jarl of House Dowhon. A large man that has earned his many scars and tattoos. He is known as a stern and rather a harsh leader but one that has gained the devotion of his people. * Gunnvor Hon The third oldest son of Ulfr. While born and raised in Dowhon, Gunnvor eventually moved with a hird of his own towards the Blackroot Vale. There, after some interaction with the Blackroots, he was allowed to start building his own hold. The reasons for this small migration have their roots with the bad relationship that Katsuro Hon had with various people in the House of Dowhon. Leading a portion of Blackroots and his own kin in Gunnvor's Hold, he has earned himself the nick 'Packmaster' from the Blackroot as he managed to tame various large dire wolves and other creatures of the wild. * Hallbjörn Hon A nephew of Ulfr. Hallbjörn is one of the known Bear Hunters that originate from the region of Dowhon. He has gained a fierce reputation among his own kin and some of the Hon clan for hunting dangerous creatures and fighting, as killing, deadly adversaries. His reputation and skill even saw to it that he was invited into the Wolf Guard but he declined, becoming a sword for hire instead. Already he has worked for various prominent Chonobi nobles and is now in the service of the Tamiyo dynasty in Hanaguro. He is a large, bald and muscled warrior with many tattoos on his scalp that detail his many achievements. Thegns and Hersirs Various places are being ruled over by thegns and hersirs in the name of the House of Dowhon and its leader. Most of these thegns and hersirs earned the approval of ruling over these sites from the jarl of Ecla as they can't just inherit the land and claim it as their birthright. Once approval has been earned, the thegn or hersir has a responsibility to the people who live on the land he or she needs to govern, in the name of their jarls. Hvidhus North of Dowhon, to the borders of the Hon House and the Hotspring province, lies Hvidhus. It is a city that is held in high regard by the Hons who live under the jarl of Dowhon. While the city isn't in a large sense a centre of commerce, it hosts the oldest and one of the largest Lorehouses found in the Hon clan lands. Some say that the Lorehouse of Hvidhus harbors old knowledge that is from where the Chonobi came from. The city is ruled by a thegn, that goes by the name Grjotgard Hon of the Gudmund lineage. Svendholm Svendholm lies east of Dowhon, near the large river that goes up north. It is a centre of commerce for the Dowhon. Much of the old trade between the Hon clan and the Hyuzu clan in the Earth country is still conducted through this old route. In Svendholm, many goods like fur, wool and wood get stapled. From there the goods get loaded on large ships that will sail up on the river to exit in the Gaikotsu Bay. From the bay, the ships head westwards to the coast of the Hyuzu Clan lands. This trade brings back much wealth and valuable goods such as good steel and tools. Sometimes a longship leaves Svendholm for a prolonged time, filled with ambitious and young warriors that seek to hire their steel and skills to the Hyuzu clan. The city of Svendholm is governed by thegn Tyrfing Hon of the Gardar lineage. Holmshelle Holsmhelle, one of the largest fortifications located at the border with the Hanta clan, west of Dowhon. Holmshelle is ruled by the thegnyja Hild Hon of the Thorhall Lineage. It has served for several conflicts as an outpost and defence against foreign attacks. During the Hanta-Hon conflict, it was one of the castles that the Hanta couldn't breach or infiltrate. During the Great War, the Earth Country wasn't able to do the same. And during the Shoji Occupation, no attack made the denizens of the fortress surrender. It serves as one of the recruitment centres for House Dowhon's military. Tama Tama is a small village that has simple defences and not much to offer that will amaze many bypassers. It is, however, a village that frequently gets traders that know of the grim terrain and temperature that can surprise a newcomer to the region. Located in the more hospitable south of the region, Tama is ruled over by the hersir Thrand Hon of Asbrand Lineage. Category:Hon House Category:Hon Clan Category:Chonobi